The Mistress EDITED
by MajinBroli
Summary: AU: Goku is the personal slave to the Mistress. Held in bondage by those chains but can love blossom between these two? FYI: There is no more lemon period in this fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't Own it.

The Mistress

Chapter 1: My Helpless Slave

A/N: Well the revised version of The Mistress Is back for all you people but thanks to someone who reported my work no more lemon! I know it destroys the whole damn point of this story but oh well I think you can fit it all together but until I can know why I was reported for this story that you all loved There will be no more lemon. ( The Un-Edited version is me andcan be sent byemail if you wish)

It was not more then two weeks ago that the Emperor of the Ox kingdom, one of the biggest and most powerful kingdoms had a decree for his daughter's desires. A spoiled brat who had been raised since birth in the light of a princess after the queen had passed away. Every desire that the princess or 'the mistress' as she had been dubbed by her will was her way. She would have anything or anyone she desired. Even in the wildest fantasies of the highest class society could never have what she did. But being that it was her eighteenth birthday and her passing into womanhood she desired a slave.

But it was not a simple slave to order around or kill if she wanted amusement sometimes. No this was for her, she never knew the passions that a man and woman could create together. Physically or emotionally, she knew many aspects of pleasure but it wasn't enough. Being in her position she got what she wanted or would get soon enough once a 'perfect' servant was found to her exact specifications: Long black hair, black eyes, a well built body to which no quarter of area would not be covered in sheer muscle, obedient and serving, gentle and compassionate, but most importantly the size of their endowment. She didn't want normal she wanted the best.

The Ox-King, was displeased with the thought of giving his daughter her own personal pleasure slave as she called it, it was more of a fuck toy in his mind. But he never denied her anything and until the day she married which would most likely not happen as she had not been approached by any other royalty for marriage or even a proposition. Her ice attitude and need for dominance was not what other kingdoms wanted. They wanted their own King to rule not some Queen bitch who was tongue could be more venomous then any snake. A glare that could freeze ice, and a spoiled brat especially.

The word of the mistress had finally reached a medium village in the outer kingdom, it was normal, nothing to exciting happening on a everyday until those who personally were ordered by the mistress to see if any worthy candidates for her selection could be here. Be it that day an old man, and his grandson both came to the village. The two were at first a little perplexed by huge caravan that had stopped in the middle of the village and seemed to be looking for something...

_( 3 months from that day)_

Goku stood in a small white tunic barely enough to cover his front or behind, his entire body revealed for her pleasure at all times. His defined abs, and thuroghly trained body was all to her liking. But his back wore the scars of her pleasure and her anger. Many scars littered his back, his thighs and arms from floggings, beatings and blades. Either for punishment or pleasure it was up to his mistress.

The mistress demanded perfection from him and everyone else that worked for her, anything less... well lets just say they didn't have to worry about being imperfect for long. Her room was perfect as well, down to the dark purple satin sheets, and black velvet comforter. The canopy raised well into the twenty foot ceiling, the dark shades draped around the sides with streaks of silver thread woven into it.

Of to his side was the massive vanity for her alone. Every known conditioner and item of beauty made by man was set along it. A mirror that was spotless along with a decorative brush made from solid gold and held diamond's in the handle. It was impossible to imagine how much it would cost but to his mistress it was a drop in the bucket when she had the entire ocean and sea's to her whim.

Her wardrobe was aligned in a closet that was three times the size of the bed, holding every single article of clothing that she could ever want. Anything... Gold, silver, platinum, diamond, emerald, sapphire. Anything she wanted she would have. By any means... He looked back to himself knowing that he was a possession of her. She had turned eighteen only six months ago, and being the mistress she wanted a man for herself. She wanted a strong, fierce man, with the most well endowed status in her kingdom. Unfortunate that I fell into the category of course... it wasn't enough for her.

She saw flaws... she made me perfect. His once unruly hair now hung around his head draped in shimmering locks, the coarse and rough feel that came from living out in the woodlands was made to be silk. His once goofy smile and attitude was now regal, and one of a lifeless doll. One that I am destined to be until the day that I die or have no more use for my mistress. Before he wasn't as defined or as big, but in a month he was nearly his doubled size, training endlessly to please her qualifications.

He busted his ass for nearly 13-17 hours a day training, sweating bleeding and breaking through barriers he never imagined. Every day having to get up and only do more then before until he was finally to his mistress's liking. But even then she wanted more from him, he was no longer able to visit his grandfather who had asked him to try and be selected and not remain in poverty with him. Now he would give anything to be back in the wood's enjoying himself endlessly in nature but no... I have to be ready for my mistress at all times. He made no money, his purpose was to be fed, given a place to sleep and do his job. It was a horrid life for some, but for others a reprieve for at least a little while.

He wasn't sure which his was anymore. True he pleased the mistress anytime she bid it in every way capable. Her body was perfect as well, he could not of imagined finding such pleasure with her or in the ways that they coupled. But I am just a simple slave nothing more. The once exuberant and young minded young man was now that of a hopeless pleasure slave, but a slave none the less.

Why grandpa? Why did you make me do this? Why did you have to convince me to do something right instead of just passing a chance at a nice life for me by...

(_ Flashback)_

_" Your sure that you want me to do this Grandpa?" The young man with crazed spiked hair pointing in every direction. He wasn't sure he wanted to go through with this, it didn't matter how bad their lives were. He looked at himself and to the long line of men who were awaiting there turn. Some eager, some desperate, some without hope. Where he fell... I don't know. _

_The village was a little apprehensive as women watched scowling at the sick display of men. All of them had hopes of being a servant never thought possible to be. Im not even sure why im here. I should be staying with Grandpa, not trying to be something so stupid and meaningless. It wouldn't be right for him to leave his grandfather like this, but yet it was his grandfather's idea to even be here._

_" Oh come now Goku, you should know that I want to see you happy! Im an old man, I won't be around forever and I at least want to know that you have some hope at living a life when I die." His grandfather Gohan said as Goku's face saddened with the thought's of his grandpa's final days which were coming. " Please at least give it a go Goku, you know this is a one in a million shot anyway. Besides what have you got to lose?" _

_" Most importantly you and any chance of ever seeing you again." Goku said glumly looking down at the ground as Gohan shook his head._

_" No Goku, you'll always remember me dead or alive I could never be more proud of you and how you've grown up. Your a fine young man and there's nothing left for me to try and teach you." Gohan reached up patting Goku on the back. " Don't be like this is the end my grandson, just think of it as a new beginning for you."_

_" Either that or your just tired of me raiding the fridge every night." Goku said cracking a sheepish grin as his grandfather laughed. _

_" That's just one of many my boy!" He laughed as Goku chuckled himself. " You know that I want for the best for you, just like your mother and father would of wanted." _

_Goku smiled sadly at the thought of his dead parents. " Yeah... I guess your right, mum and dad would of wanted me to have some type of life beyond the woods. ( A/N: Almost said Beyond The Forest, But that wouldn't be right now would it?) Maybe this could be what they would want." He said watching as the line began to shrink. Men were being discarded and not even looked at for a second as Goku looked at his grandpa._

_" Give it a try Goku, if nothing we'll go home and have a nice fish dinner." He said as Goku nodded turning the now dwindling line. It once held some hundred and was now down to at least twenty._

_Goku looked at Gohan, he was right. " Alright grandpa... i'll try it." He said taking a deep breath and stepped into the line, he listened as a woman called off orders. He watched as men left the line quickly._

_" Next! To short and fat!" The woman yelled disgusted as a fat man walked away disgusted._

_" Next! His endowment isn't even close!" Another woman laughed as flushed man stormed out from a curtain._

_" Next! To much brawn and too little brains." Another giant man emerged scratching his head, obviously a neanderthal._

_" Next! Wrong coloring!" Goku watched as this woman spat out quickly, I don't even have a chance! He thought looking at some of the handsome and youthful looking men. They should be what the mistress would want? But what do they mean by endowment? His mind not knowing the meaning. It took less then another five minutes until he stood in front a small wooden desk. A dark red head with an angry look on her face as she looked up at him after scratching out names with a vengeance on her sheet. She looked up at him and stood up. Follow me, she said as Goku shrugged and followed her to another table. She grabbed a color wheel of sorts and brought it to his face. _

_Matching his dark black eyes, she looked to his hair and put on a glove not wanting to catch something. " Bow your head." She said snidely as Goku hung his head and she pushed through his spiky hair to his scalp. " Nothing... good." She looked around for any parasites or hair lice, finding nothing she looked to the roots of his hair. " A natural black. Alright." She said seemingly relieved with something as she scribbled something down." Hmmm... Step behind the curtain." She pointed a finger to a small shack of some kind, Goku headed inside still unsure of what was actually happening._

_( CENSORED MATERIAL)_

_He stepped out as a large cart holding some twenty or so massive rocks lay piled up and a man standing by the cart. But the cart had no wheels, it was propped up by two rocks. What are they doing with that?_

_" Alright this is simple kid. Move the cart upwards and you can go on." He said as Goku shrugged and laid down underneath it, placing his hands on the underside he pushed upwards. With a grunt of some stress he moved the cart up and down three times before setting it back down gently. " Good enough." He heard as he got out and the man shrugged pointing to a building._

_Goku went inside as another man, though aged waited in front of him. " What does this mean?" He asked as soon as Goku approached him pointing to a sentence on board. _

_" My purpose is to serve the mistress? Huh?" He asked as he read that line in his head. The old man man eyeing him for a second._

_" So you can read. Though you probably are not much in a public setting to not know what that means, I guess we can have you more properly educated." He sighed reaching into his pocket and grabbed a whistle and blew on it twice. Two giant guards appeared in the doorway, as the old man put the whistle away. " He'll do, to bad he's the only one who was worth anything from this town." The two guards nodded and walked towards Goku who took a step back. Their weapons were in their hands as they stalked towards Goku who took another step back._

_" Hey what is this?" Goku yelled as they both grabbed an arm. " Let go of me damit!" He cursed as the two guards snickered as Goku flailed but unable to break himself free. They pulled Goku out of the building and onto a large traveling caravan. No one from the crowd knew what was happening to him as he was brought up inside the caravan or cared. For all they knew he was some criminal or punk kid that didn't know his limits._

_" Let me go!" He yelled digging his heels into the ground but it didn't stop his captors as they lifted him up._

_" Quit fighting, you should know that once your in the selected group you can't leave unless your not chosen idiot." One of them snickered as Goku was thrown inside one of the caravan's holds. " We'll be back later. Just behave and we won't have to chain you up."_

_(End Flashback)_

His head hung dejectedly, all because of that... my life is for her no more free will. My body is all hers. He couldn't stop the tears that rolled from the corner of his eyes and fell from his cheek splashing on the perfectly made royal carpet. I hate this! I hate my life! His fist crashed down into the floor as he couldn't stand it. All of it! I hate it all!

" My... is my slave not in the mood?" Goku's head snapped up quickly and whipped around stunned that she was here. She had come in during his lapse in reality and relived his past life. The door clacked slowly behind her and Goku's fear rose as he knew that this what not she would be wanting to see.

She shook her head slowly as she looked at Goku with a very disappointed look. " I guess I should have to beat you some more..." She sighed reaching over to grab the cord to call the guard which would be there within moments but Goku dove at her feet pathetically.

He hated getting beaten, he hated feeling his skin ripped open by the whip or the knife, to know that his blood would be spilt again and again until she wanted his pain to stop. It could last a few minutes, hours, or days. He never wanted it to happen anymore.

" Please no mistress! I just am a little famished. Please I beg of you mistress I am ready for you!" His voice weak and whiney as he looked up into her eyes which showed dominance. He watched as she drew her hand away from it and she bent down to run her hand through his hair. Enjoying his submission, she loved to be the one to see men go weak, to see them beg. Even one as strong and as powerful as this one could never be controlled unless trained to do so.

" That is good then. I'll have you fed more but I have my own needs." She said smiling as Goku's head nodded rapidly. " Now carry me to my bed I want to be fully satisfied tonight." Goku rose taking a knee and letting her fall into his arms so that he could carry her to the giant bed. She marveled at the great slave she had, never had she desired one so much. But he was the only one she could truly have her desires with. She twirled her fingers through his smooth black hair. " Kiss me." She said as they reached the bed and her slave did just that.

_(CENSORED MATERIAL)_

" I am pleased. Hold me comfortably for the night I want to be well rested for tomorrow." She ordered and Goku did as he was bid. Pulling himself from her and curled her form tightly against his body. His arm letting her body rest the pillow.

She sighed contently and snuggled against his warm body which inside felt very cold. He only laid his head on the pillow and let his eyes close. Tomorrow he had to be ready for her again.

Totally sucks without lemon dont it? Oh well


	2. Going On

Disclaimer: Don't Own it.

The Mistress

Chapter 2: Going On

A/N: His hair is a longer SSJ4 type hair style.

Goku's eyes awoke sleepily as he felt the mistress stir in his arms. Her hands moved to his telling him to let go which he did without complaint. She let out a stretch and yawn in a good mood, obviously pleased with him from the night before. But he looked to the ceiling knowing that he was going to be cast from her bed and sent to his small room until later on that night when she wanted him again or whenever she was in the mood. Being the mistress of this palace she still had responsibilities to the kingdom and to her people who blindly followed her every word. Even me.

She sighed as very relieved to be awake and rolled to her side to look at her slave. Always smiling as she brought her hand to trail over his sculpted chest. Running through the ripped muscles with her nails watching him with such possession and lust." You've done well again my slave." She smoothed it over his washboard stomach enjoying as she felt him tense. Afraid of me as always.

" My life is your's mistress, I have no purpose other then to serve you." His instincts responding automatically for her respect, failure to respond respectably to a compliment by the mistress was always punishment for being disrespectful.

She laughed at his almost programmable response. Oh she knew that her trainers were far to good, as every slave she had would not bow down to her will. Even he would give into so much pain and break like every other good slave." Now don't be like that. You know that I hate that from everyone except you. Besides you seemed to be enjoying yourself very much last night." She smiled wickedly as she leaned down capturing his ear in her lips. Lightly she bit and let her tongue trace around to his jaw. She felt him shudder as her ministrations had their desired effect but it wasn't lust.

Goku shuddered in fear, dear Kami he hated being like this. Feeling her smooth tongue running over his skin, tasting him, teasing him, licking him. She made him miserable. He felt her hair brush over his face as she smiled down at him. His eyes widened and he dug his hands into the mattress just wishing that this was all some dream and he would wake up.

_(CENSORED MATERIAL)_

The mistress watched as her guards took her pleasure slave away, the same empty look of loss on his face as he didn't seem capable of moving on his own as his feet were dragged along the floor. Its better that he remain submissive then trying to think like against me. But she hated his passive attitude, it was much more enjoyable when she didn't have to always do the work. She always reached her climax but that wasn't enough, she wanted the feeling of fulfillment, but he didn't seem to give that. I'll just have him warned that he better put some more effort into it.

But she left it at that as she had covered herself decently enough before calling in her beauticians. The wordlessly and perfectly did her nails, selecting a very low violet color for them a match for her dress which was two straps that came down around her neck and covering the front of her chest. Until a black sash was tied around her waist allowing it to flow until splitting down around her legs. She felt their hands gently undo the knots in her hair, fixing the split ends and drawing her hair up into a bun. But leaving a few strands to dangle around her shoulders like she enjoyed, but as well to keep a more regal look of her stature.

A fine assortment of jewels and gems were wrapped around her neck and wrists, a golden circlet placed around her bun to hold it in place along with two of the finest diamond earrings. She waited as they smoothed out her dress and applied her blush and lipstick, she wanted to remain beautiful for as long as she could. Starting now was good to keeping that beauty she wanted to last, not some dried up old hag that she shuddered to think of becoming.

Hmmmm she sighed but a small rap against her door brought in her advisor. " Hector? I hope you bring good news." She said smiling as he had her schedule assigned along with any serious news from her father or outlying cites. He didn't seem to be in much of a rush as he bowed his head to the guard before kneeling before her. She nodded to him in acknowledgement as she was applied with some minor cosmetics for her nails and skin.

" No my lady Chi-Chi..." Hector said respectably before looking down as his papers. " There are some minor problems but nothing I fear that is to serious for you. Some cities are not baring crops as well or livestock. It has been a little harder year then normal for our farms, but our industry has been to productive leaving over production for your workers. There are some other things that I would not burden you with, I have already taken care of some slow taxes coming in. Corrupt officials and service men." His eyes scanned down through the list looking for anything that would be to note for his lady. " Ahh yes your father had sent a currier to you about a royal dinner at the summer palace with him, a suitor has finally approached your father with the offer to wed you and would like you to met him. Of course he's not asking you to marry just to see if he peaks your interest."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. Who would dare? How stupid some men were to believe that they would step up to think to wed me! ME! I am the daughter of the Ox-King and The Mistress to the western kingdoms. Do they think me a prize or some foolish girl. She snorted in her head disgusted with some other man touching her body, she had her pleasure slave she didn't need another man to try and take over a job that he could handle for now. " Hector tell my father that I will come to join him, but tell that suitor that if he thinks of me like some prize that I will personally shove his balls down his throat!" She hissed dangerously making her advisor's sweat drop with the harsh truth that had befallen some other men.

" Of course my lady i'll send the reply immediately." He said gathering himself up and bowing before leaving the room not wanting to catch a part of her wrath. She could punish anyone for anything, even for sneezing out of place could end in the penalty of death.

Chi-Chi's once relaxed mood, after having most of her anger and tension flow away came back with a full head of steam. She glared at everyone who immediately backed away. She scowled as she threw on matching high heels and stormed out to her throne room to give her decisions to her next set of counselors.

Goku collapsed on the floor of the slaves quarters. He hit the floor none to gently but didn't make a move, he just waited for the guards to leave. As the clack of the door closed those other slaves who were in similar situations like him came to his side. The first was Torin a younger child around the age of 12 that had exceptional skill with animals, so he was the one in charge of The mistress's stables. " Hey you okay Goku?" The kid asked grabbing his hand as Goku looked up weakly. " Charsi! Jerry! Come help!" He yelled waking the two other occupants in the room.

" Im fine Torin... just very tired." He said as two others that remained in the room came over. " Charsi..." He whispered breathlessly as a young petite woman knelt by him. Her hands rough from the hard work she was put through but seemed so comforting to Goku as she held his head in her lap. She had long blonde hair, that dropped around her back. Dark auburn eyes shined affection and love as he looked up at her.

" Poor lad. I feel bad for you, that bitch uses people to what she wants." A elderly man said, gray and ruffled hair standing on the sides as he was nearing bald on the top of his head. A ragged beard hung around his chin. He pulled out a small bottle of liquor and gave it to Goku to take a swig and let him relax. Goku complied taking a small drink and handing it back.

" Oh Goku... im sorry that you have to be like this. Your the last one of us who deserves to be a slave." Charsi said her eyes filling with tears as Goku reached up and touched her face gently.

" Its okay. All she has in my body, you have my heart." He watched as she wiped away her tears. " If by some miracle we do get out of here, lets go away together." He smiled at her as she leaned down and hugged his head tightly letting his hands wrap around her back and hug her back gently. Slowly he let go as he slipped into a gentle slumber letting those around take him a to a worn out mattress where he could rest.

But Charsi stayed by his side as she ran her hands through his hair gently and smiling all the while.

( Flashback)

Charsi sat in the corner of her cell. She had been here for several months as the Mistress's personal cook. Her skills were almost legendary in her home town of Herido. Cooking for the village feasts, banquets, holidays, celebrations. And just when people wanted to have fun and a nice meal. It was a nice life for four years until she was approached by those who worked The Mistress and taken back against her will to serve her.

She sighed unhappily for the umpteenth time in the last hour. Torin and Jerry were out working. It was sad to watch Torin, he was so young and so innocent to be dragged into slavery, away from his mom and dad. She tried to step in and help him, playing with him. Coddling him at times, being like her mom was to her. But she knew it wouldn't be enough. He wanted his own parents, his own family back.

The door opened and she got up knowing that it was probably time for her next session to cook for the bitch but no. A man was flung inside and landing hard on the floor and the splash of blood as it went everywhere. " Damn kid got blood all over my boots!" She heard one of the guards snicker as they slammed the door.

Going to his side quickly she saw his injuries and she gasped. Many, many lashes were stripped across his back. Black bruises around each one showing that he had been whipped, blood dripped from so many she didn't know how to really help him. His thighs, chest, arms, feet, and back were all bleeding. She rushed to the back grabbing the few smuggled in supplies that Torin or Jerry could manage to get. She heard him groan as his fists clenched and unclenched dealing with the pain.

She set her hand on his shoulder gently and lowering her lips to his ear. " Shhh. Be calm im not going to hurt you." She didn't hear a response as she took an old towel and wiped the blood of his back, grabbing a small bottle she popped the top and dabbed it on a washcloth. With a slow and gentle hand she pressed it down on one of the deeper gashes. She saw him tense and groan from the pain. But he didn't stop or complain as she cleaned the rest of his injuries. She took him to a spare mattress and laid him down letting him rest.

" Your just like us aren't you..." She whispered to him softly as she held his hand and gently stroked his face comfortingly. She watched the tension and pain fall from his face before he succumb to sleep. But she smiled inspite of the situation. It was always nice to have someone there, even if they were incapacitated. Company was always welcome.

Chi-Chi scowled down upon all of those in her courtroom, she was getting sick of all these excuses for these problems. She assigned them to alert her to anything, but now that they were nearing the winter season they finally did report and it was too late to give them the aid they needed. " Your all pathetic!" She screamed breaking their words with her voice and silencing the room. " I don't care what excuse you brought me. I entrusted you with a responsibility and you failed! I can't stand failure." She said in a foreboding voice, their punishment assured to follow. " You all die."

" No! Please not that Lady Chi-Chi!'

" Please no!"

" I beg of you not that!"

She hmphed raising her head high as her guards advanced from her sides. Drawing forth their swords from the sheaths on their sides. They all grinned wickedly, her trained Blackguard core. All experts in assassination and highly trained fighters, their specialty was execution and enforcing her laws. And bringing back desired slaves for her was their usual task, and with their reputation they weren't opposed.

All dressed in black with red straps of leather around their armor they weren't mistaken except for her two own personal guard. Both were dressed in a dark purple and stood with spears. White helmets symbolized their status, and were outside her door and by her side 24/7. Both more then a match for anyone in her Blackguard core.

She turned her attention from them as they grabbed the sniveling cowards and fools. They pleaded and begged but she didn't care. She waved cast her hand to her Blackguard who snickered and drove their swords through them. She only watched as they dragged the corpses from the room and she looked at those who else saw her merciless attitude, a warning for all.

She let out a breathe and tided her appearance as she looked down. " Alright what is next?" Her voice forgotten of the three men that had been killed in cold blood in front of her. Slight murmurs and glances were exchanged as if waiting for someone to say or do something.

" DIE YOU BITCH!" Screamed a man from the back, a brown robe thrown to the ceiling. A studded brown leather armor and long leather pants a garb for assassination? How stupid, do they think they can kill me? She pointed forwards sending her two guards to deal with this two bit assassin. Both smacked their gauntlets over their chests as their boots clacked against the floor. They wore full plate mail, the best armor for any warrior next to her blackguard's field plate armor.

Those in the room scattered as her guards pointed their spears forward, the man charged blindly towards them as if... Chi-Chi grabbed a scimitar underneath her chair and swung to the side catching the second assassin off guard with a slash to the throat. One of her own personal guard came running back to her in a full sprint as three more came from the side. The first dealing with the one in front. " No one shall touch The Mistress!" Her personal guard screamed hurling his spear like a javelin through the chest of one. A flail was pulled from his back as Chi-Chi took a defensive stance and grabbed the shield off the side of her throne. She blocked the third fourth assassin's attack with her shield and the other with her scimitar, she dropped to her knees and flung backwards her head almost touching the floor as they fell off balance and into her Blackguard who had came running back when the commotion started.

Their screams were nothing to her as she righted herself and her personal guard wrapped his arm around her stomach and moved his flail in front of her. Protecting her back and watching her front as the second already had the first would be moron on the end of his spear. " My lady your are unharmed?" Her guard said scanning around the room for others as her Blackguard moved in defensive front around her.

" Im not weak, but bring me that fool to my knees." She said in a low voice as her second guard pulled his spear from the first assassin. Her Blackguard grabbed him and slammed him down in front of her as she was released from her personal guard. " Tell me you stupid man, who hired you to kill me?" She said mockingly as her Blackguard chuckled.

He spat at her but missed. " Fuck you bitch!" He snorted being difficult. Oh well...

" You can either tell me and die painlessly now, or my Blackguard can have their fun. Either way you die, but just how much more pain do you want to have is up to you?" She said going back to her throne. Her personal guard taking her scimitar and shield and putting them back where they belonged. Then dusting off her seat before she sat down.

" No one hired us... We did this for ourselves and every other person you've killed. I don't care how comfortable or invincible you think you are, someone will succeed in killing you bitch! Then we'll all get to see you burn in hell for-!" His mouth was shut as one of the Blackguard clamped his hand over his mouth.

" Shall I Mistress?" He asked with a sick plead to execute.

Chi-Chi only nodded and he laughed wickedly before driving the tip of his sword into the man's skull. Her afternoon meetings were ruined now... She needed the blood and brains cleaned off her carpeting and she needed to find out who hired these assassin's. She wasn't stupid, of course they did it for themselves but they didn't get in here armed without help. Now just who did it...

A/N: I hope your enjoying the story( Yeah right), and yes Goku is in love with someone else. But this is a G/CC so don't fret about it.


	3. Breaking Goku Once More

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

The Mistress

Chapter 3: Breaking Goku Once More

" Hurry up! The mistress is hungry and demands her dinner!" One of the maids barked into the kitchen. Her words sending panic through all of them who needed to get moving. It was a full sweep of fear through them all. The clack of bowls and plates was rampant as every bustled around trying not to break anything yet try and get everything ready as quickly as humanly possible.

Even Charsi was working herself to the bone as she readied the fine ham, turkey, salad, and many other appetizers as well as condiments. Each being placed on carts separately and ready to be wheeled out as soon immediately by the other servants. Each one close to trembling in fear knowing of what the mistress would do should they be even a second or less late for her meal which was always on time. 7:00 o'clock sharp. A moment later and no one ever bothered going out.

The maid returned waving her arms for the servants who began to wheel out the vast amounts of food. It wasn't all for the mistress, she fed her Blackguard, Personal Guards, herself and her pleasure slave at the same time. Charsi hated going out with a smile and bowing to her mistress only having to see Goku chained to her chair like an animal, eating what she gave him at times like a dog begging for table scraps. She always took some more for Goku when she left at night, he needed allot of food, using the massive body that he had required allot of energy. His training and work outs hadn't stopped even after achieving what seemed to be perfection.

But nothing ever is perfect in her eyes. Its never enough even for a spoiled, mean, cruel, snotty bitch! She's a ruthless killer of innocent people! She may never carry the sword or deal the blow, but its from her will that they blows fall on everyone! Charsi forced the smile as she leaded the feast inside the chambers to the delight of those soldiers inside. She had to hold her nose as she passed some of the Blackguard, they were detestable men. Thriving only for the kill and money that it brought. They got any woman they wanted, to the boundaries if they were married. If that or under her age limit set they couldn't be taken. But Charsi believed that to be a flat out lie.

She watched as the mistress ran her hand over Goku's face and back in a sweet but sick caress of lust. She couldn't love anything. She pulled on Goku's chain making him stand before her as Charsi stopped with the meal all around the table. " Ahh I can smell that fabulous feast already Charsi. I thank you for your work." The mistress said with a smile and caring look which Charsi bowed.

" It's my honor mistress. I hope you find the food to your liking." Charsi backed away as the servants brought forth silver trays shining in the light of the room. Each one being placed on the table and at once all removed revealing the feast. Heat still radiated from the food, giving on enticing smells and drooling mouths.

" Good, now let us all eat." Chi-Chi said grabbing her glass and bringing it to her lips. The taste of the aged sour grapes flowed through her mouth as she set it back on the table reveling in the sweet wines taste. She pulled down Goku's face close to her own and smiled wickedly. " Drink." She said tilting the glass to his lips. He opened them unconsted and let the red wine flow into his mouth. But before he could swallow it Chi-Chi pulled the glass away and claimed his mouth, pulling his lips on top of hers not allowing the liquid to flow back into his throat but into her mouth. He chocked mutely, caught by surprise but could do nothing but let her do as she wished.

Charsi grit her teeth as she dug her nails into the hem of her clothes. You bitch! She wanted to scream! She wanted to tear that bitch's face away from his but if she did that... She shook her head sadly, no she couldn't be with him so long as that pompous bitch stood over the rest of everyone. They could try and escape but it was impossible, if anyone did, everyone else would die. The mistress would kill each one, one by one until she found out where her slaves her. If they all ended up not telling and dead she would only go and find more. Charsi couldn't do that to them. She wouldn't be the reason for so many deaths.

Chi-Chi pulled away liking her lips pleased with herself and grabbed a tray of food and set it down for Goku. She ran her hand through his hair letting him eat but he didn't start. She took her eyes away from him and to her own meal needing sustenance for the next day, as well as her healthy figure.

Goku only started at the tempting food not even bothering to eat. He would never accept anything from her, he refused to. She treated him like some pet, she wanted him to be obedient and a lifeless slave. She can go fuck her own damn self! I will...he looked over to Charsi who stared at him longily, her brown eyes filling him with comfort and a small twinge of joy. He smiled as she looked around making sure no one saw before blowing him a kiss that he made sure to catch. She smiled as he nodded to her, watching sadly as she left the room. Kami what would I do without her? He asked wondering trying to imagine being a day without her.

Well... I guess I can at least eat this food for her, after all she is the one who made it. He hung his head sadly before reaching down and grabbing a handful of food not caring that he mixed many of them together. He was expected to eat like an animal, forced to live like one, made to fuck like one. This was just apart of the routine of his life.

The evening went on, most of those in the feast besides the Personal guard were drunk or overly drunk. Slurs and laughter broke out rampantly even for the most infinitesimal actions. Things that didn't make sense became a horde of hearty chuckles. It was disgusting to Goku who still was at a kneel by the mistress's side letting her run her hands through his hair and over his chiseled body at her leisure. He felt bad for the servants, especially the women who were grouped and constantly at the end of verbally abusive tongue.

It was all drunken nature but the mistress didn't care she just cared about herself. It was deplorable for a woman who was born with so much power and chance to do the right thing didn't. She took that power, all of the good and held it to herself. Her father was just as much at fault, raising her to become the self centered bitch that she was now. He almost growled but laid his head on his mistress leg as she rubbed his shoulders and neck.

Chi-Chi sighed as she was growing bored, and as her pleasure slave as well. He was almost asleep on her leg, and as pleasing as the thought was she wanted that another time not now. " My lady do you wish to retire for the night?" One of her guards said noting that she did look a little sleepy.

" No... I am just bored with these surroundings, I wish for a little entertainment." Chi-Chi said as her guard nodded.

It was then that a young girl, very frail and very nervous around the many armed and intoxicated men. She brought another round of drinks, the fourth round in the past hour. Setting the large brown serving tray on the table she let those grab the mugs of ale, but a little to quickly she pulled it back thinking that was all. One reached out at the last second grabbing a mug but knocking the tray from her hands and spilling it all over him. A chorus of laughs erupted from those who were not doused it ale, leaving all but one laughing. " Damn girl!" He yelled out as the girl dropped the tray in fright.

" I'm sorry! I'm Sorry! Please I didn't mean for that!" She begged retreating backwards as the guard pushed away from the table knocking his chair back over.

Chi-Chi watched the spectacle amused after the boredom and noticing that her slaves head had risen from her leg and was now eyeing the situation very closely. " What does this interest you as well." She asked him but he only watched not responding to her. His body beginning to rise from the floor as she listened to the crack of his knuckles. The tightly clenched fists turning white from the amount of pressure on them.

" Stupid girl!" The man yelled back handing her violently to the floor. Her cries and sniffles not mattering to a merciless killer. He approached her crumpled form ready to beat her down when another fist coming from the side caught him in the jaw. He spun around and in his drunken state was knocked to the floor. He looked up holding his jaw which was throbbing even with the presence of alcohol did little to numb that.

The girl who was once on the floor scurried away, knowing it best to escape now and save her hide. As grateful as she was for her savior she wouldn't stay around to cheer him on.

There above him stood a man wearing only a white tunic, the defined body and long silky manes of hair that hung around his shoulders. The chain that once held his neck back had left long red streaks as blood begin to drip from the amount of force he had used to snap through the solid steel chain. But humiliating to him was that it was the mistress's personal bitch! " Dumb shit! Do you know-!" His halfhearted threat wasn't even heard as the slaves foot swung upwards knocking him straight back and into the wall.

Goku dropped onto one foot his other still out in the stretched position with his blow. His tunic dropping enough to reveal the reason for his status. Those at the table looked up and down for the moment, a little embarrassed by just how big this young punk was. But the flash of embarrassment dissipated as they had to teach him a lesson. No one messed with the mistress's Blackguard. They all pushed away from the table as the pleasure slave only glared at them, his eyes starring at them all.

They all approached surrounding him in a circle but he didn't make a move. He let them as he raised his fists and dropped his legs into a fighting stance. The one thing that his grandfather had really taught him was martial arts. Training day in and day out was the better part of his life sometimes. But this wasn't a fight he knew he would win, he did it to save the girl. She didn't deserve that treatment, besides he hated this bastards with a passion.

" Don't think that the mistress will save you. She's quite enjoying the show so expect to suffer." One of the higher goons snickered, bringing his hand up and cracking the knuckles. But it didn't even bother Goku, the mistress would make sure he stayed alive. And so long as that was around he would like to be away from her, he didn't want to be gracing her bed because of her. He wanted to be isolated and away from everyone and be himself once more.

" And so should you..." Goku said in a low calculating voice sending the guards anger higher. They all yelled furious with his gall to taunt them, knowing he was outnumbered and yet decided to open his mouth. One stepped forward and threw a fist aiming straight at Goku's face. He caught nothing but air as Goku side stepped him easily and slammed his knee into his chest. The guard's eyes bugged out of his head as his breath exploded from his chest as it felt like a horse had kicked him. He rolled off the knee and hit the floor wheezing.

" Next..." He said and side stepped another attack from the back, another tried to aim for his head but with his heavy steps Goku could of easily known his attack. Grabbing onto the man's arm and using his shoulder like a lever snapped him over and onto the floor with a crash nearly knocking him into unconsciousness.

The guards now realized their mistake as one on one they would loose. But eighteen on one... he didn't have a chance. They all bull rushed in as Goku smiled to himself knowing that this would be one rough ride but well worth the end result. One slammed into his back knocking him forwards into one's forearm. The two crushing him as two more punched hard blows into his side. His breath hitched as the wind was knocked from him.

One grabbed the back of his hair and yanked on it painfully making him fall on his back and to the brunt of their boots. Goku felt his face bust open releasing his blood, his nose being crushed his ribs being cracked, his legs and arms bruised and beaten.

Chi-Chi sighed as she had enough for now. She raised her hand sending her personal guard to stop the beating. Her slave was stupid, very bold with his actions to stand up against twenty men, but stupid for even thinking he had a chance. She saw what was left as her guards pushed them back. A bloody heap... she shook her head seeing blood dripping from his nose, forehead and many parts of his body but obviously still needed to be trained. " Send him to the lower levels obviously he still needs to relearn who's in charge around here."

Her guards nodded as one grabbed Goku by the back of his neck and dragged him off to where she wanted while the other came to escort her back to her room alone tonight. Tomorrow they would feel her true wrath, without her pleasure slave she would be one unpleasant bitch. She knew it herself that her pleasure slave made her much more 'relieved' then without him. She was becoming addicted to his body, but how could no woman not? He was almost perfect she could taste it. But still her perfect diamond of a slave had some rough edges that needed to be smoothed out.

Ahhh the lower levels... great... Goku made no attempt to stop them as he was shackled to a board his bare back exposed completely. It was nearly black on the inside, save for the few candles that danced around the room. But this wasn't meant to be the most welcoming place in the palace. It was where Goku had learned the hard truths of pain and suffering many a times." Still an insaboardant..." He heard whisper through his ear. The cold voice he knew many times as he almost froze along with the words. " I thought we had taught you to behave around the mistress..." Another soft yet rough voice that came through his other.

" Too bad, those bastards deserved what they got... I saved that girls life so nothing else matters. Even what happens to me is insignificant..." He said letting out a breath. The sharp whip crack echoed and his teeth crunched together as he felt his back sting with the whip struck.

" Insignifcant? Your quite the one to speak slave... Your not insignificant until the mistress deems that. Your here for her-!" The whip struck across his shoulder making him hiss in pain. "-for her pleasure!" The voice yelled angrily.

Goku could feel the deep lashes in his back and blood beginning to dribble from them. " Her pleasure?... I never... do anything..." He said in deep breaths forgetting the pain for the moment. The whip slashed straight up his back, running between his shoulder blades and exposing muscle tissue. He howled in pain like a wounded animal, his voice echoing off the walls over and over until it settled into silence.

" You should learn that your opinion doesn't matter...!" One of the voices hissed

" All that matters is the mistress's opinion yours is imperfect and unqualified to know." Another said in a arrogant voice.

" Your purpose is to serve the mistress! Say it!" They both yelled in unison as Goku felt two whips strike across his back lashing him painfully. He screamed in pain his back arching severely from the blinding sting, the cracks came again and again. His cries and screams echoing from the room, filtering into the hallway and horrifying those who didn't know the true horrors that were inside that room.

Goku heaved huge amounts of air, the feel of blood dripping from his back making his punishment only worse. But the whips stopped suddenly as the two voices were hushed in whispers. Goku was unable to understand as he felt on the verge of succumbing to the painless void of unconsciousness.

" Being difficult as a slave... even for one as you... we should give you some special treatment." Their voices intermingling at times as he felt the long scrap of solid steel against the rock floor. " I hope you know..." Another long scrap screeched over the floor towards him, the noise hurting his ears and making his bones shake knowing what they would do. " This will hurt you..." The feel of cold steel pricked his back. " Very..." The pressure beginning to increase. " Very badly." The steel tore through his back and ripping into his side. A stream of crimson blood poured from the wound and pooled around his legs.

Goku's face snapped back in sheer agony as he screamed releasing blood from his mouth. His eyes were wide with the fear and horrible pain that only seemed to intensify every moment. Shaking his head from side to side as the weapon was pulled back and slumping down, the shackles on his wrists digging into his flesh as he no longer had the will to stand. " Just give in..."

" Yes give in and the pain will stop." Goku's head slammed against the table as he couldn't say a thing. But they took it as defiance and they both placed small daggers on his shoulders and sliced backwards making another scream rip through Goku's lungs.

" ST...STO-STOP!" Goku screamed painfully as tears rushed from his face. " I...I live to...to serve the miss..mistress. My purpose is...is for her!" He screamed crying as he breathed raggedly. His body was on fire, as it was laced with burning pain. The fire they used to hurt him was now burning him inside. Their words breaking his mind yet again, making him weaker and more submissive.

" That is better." One of the locks on his arms unclasped and he dangled from one.

" Yessss the more compliant you are. The easier your life will be." The almost snake like voice whispered in his ear and released the second clasp. He fell to his knees and backwards onto his face laying in a pool of his own blood. He felt two hands grab his wrists and drag him out of the room, the darkness soon turned to a blinding light as he thought he heard a door swing open. He became weightless in a few fleeting moments, time and space were lost to him as he felt his still leak his vital fluids.

It wasn't much longer until he felt himself sinking down. The entire world around him had vanished as he fell downwards for what seemed like an eternity.

Charsi almost cried as she held her Goku, his pain evident even after all the medical treatment that kept him alive. I can't imagine what they do to you. Her hands roamed over the numerous new scars that littered his back, each one another punishment, as two new slicing wounds over his shoulder and back were bad enough. His bruises covered him, his face always contorted in pain. He was miserable. " That heartless bitch! How dare she do this to someone like you!" She almost cried not understanding why someone like Goku deserved to suffer like this.

He was so nice and gentle, even sacrificing his own body to help out the girl a few nights ago. " This is awful... Goku we have to find a way to get you out of here, your the last person here who deserves any of this."


	4. ChiChi's Plot

Disclaimer: Don't Own it.

The Mistress

Chapter 4: Chi-Chi's Plot

Chi-Chi sat in her throne a little at a stand still for what she needed to do with her upcoming problem. It wasn't with her small section of her kingdom, nor did it have to do with anything with her new advisors and counsel. She had a much more different problem that was tugging at her.

She shifted herself onto the other side as she thought about this... this suitor? She didn't know who it was but they obviously had some balls to come forward and try and propose a marriage for her. But she needed to get rid of this little self centered prick, she didn't need him to find a way to convince her father that she needed a husband. Especially from what she could of gathered on her own was already on her father's good side for him to send the message.

But it must of been someone she did not know. Or her father would of said who it was. She knew the truth though, this suitor wasn't here for love or affection from her, they must want her land power. And seat in the Ox-Kingdom. Something she wasn't going to give up, no she refused to play second fiddle to some low born snot nosed prince or child of a esteemed lord. She scowled as she looked down upon her dress, the dark violet fabric and black silk that stitched it together was what she thought of as her sign of freedom. The day she wore an all white dress was the day that she cast herself into the bondage of a male.

But speaking of bondage... She grinned as she had learned that her pleasure slave was now ready to be used for the night. She had waited three whole days with unfulfilled lust in an empty bed, with only her imagination to lead her drive for fulfillment even more. But her need would have to be postponed again for the next day she had to set out for the royal palace where she was to meet her father and his company.

She already had her clothes and finest slaves brought along. She knew of many attempts to assassinate her had failed and it was because of her own intellect. Having her own cooks and maids which she had serving her for years work around made little chance for those who tried to slip in to kill her. She had left plans for two-thirds of her blackguard core behind to keep the peace should anything stir up, and take the others with herself.

But even with all these preparations for any assassination it left the problem of her suitor... The little bastard has to have something up his sleeve. But what was the best way to make a man not want a woman? She pondered that thought, her finger tapping her chin as her mind thought of the many possibilities.

" Ugliness? No that wouldn't work my beauty is unparallel to my people no disguise or make up would be believable..." She sighed scratching that thought off and went on.

" Hygiene... No that can easily be fixed, and besides this pig might smell worse then anything that I can come up with." She knocked another idea from her list as she continued to think.

" My personality... No they can just leave the room, as soon as he weds me he'll run off and find some harlot for himself. Damn..." She muttered as this would definitely take some time.

Goku lay numb on the weak metal spring mattress, Charsi still over him and rubbing his back with some alcohol to keep it clean of infection. Charsi couldn't help but be in almost tears with how badly broken Goku was now. He was almost lifeless, his fire and spirit was crushed. He didn't move or eat unless she fed him. He went to the bathroom by the wall, he seemed totally different then before. She touched his cheek gently, it was so cold... but he was alive on the outside but dead inside. " Goku.. please speak to me." Charsi said in a soft and gentle voice.

He hadn't spoken a word to any of them since the guards had dumped him inside the room. He didn't even look at Torin when the small boy tried to reassure him that he would be feeling better in no time and everything that he wanted could go back to the way it was. Not even Jerry's hard liquor did much to soften his cold appearance, he just laid down and remained stolid.

" No... I don't want to." Goku said in a plain voice, no emotion evident in his voice. He just wanted to lay there and watch the world go by, there was too much pain... Too much suffering... Too much evil... He closed his eyes just wishing to leave this place.

" Goku I know how bad you must of felt, I know it must of hurt you so much you want to forget everything but please at least be here for me." She said laying by his side, her face looking directly at his. He looked so tired she didn't know what to say to him. How could anyone be broken so badly? She knew of others that had been beaten badly but he was a limp corpse from what they had said in the hospital room.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him in comfort, he would need so much. He had suffered enough. " Goku just relax. I promise i'll try and help you anyway I can." She whispered stroking his head as she let his head rest on her shoulder. She felt his body relax and she gently rubbed his back, being careful not to touch the new scars that would be sure to an eyesore for the rest of his life.

Goku closed his eyes trying to forget the pain, letting go of the numbness pumped through him by drugs and just holding onto the warm feeling Charsi was giving him. Enough to hold his battered mind and body together for awhile longer.

As Charsi felt him slip into a peaceful slumber she began a low gentle hum. In tune with her comforting caresses lulled Goku to sleep, like any mother would she held onto him with all her heart, wanting nothing more to see him better the next morning. It all slowly faded as Charsi herself was lost in the moment and laid her head down by his. Smiling she saw his face in such peace for once in a long while. She leaned foreword and kissed his forehead. " Sweet dreams." She whispered before she to fell into a loving sleep alongside Goku.

A loud and long rap on the cell doors had awoken them all as Charsi let go of Goku as the guards walked inside, all business written on their faces as they grabbed Torin by his neck. " Hey lemme go! That hurts!" Torin screamed in pain as the pressure was to much for his age.

" Leave the poor boy alone!" Jerry yelled at the guard who only looked at him as the old man rushed to stop him, but the guard delivered an elbow into his gut making Jerry double over.

" Shut up old man! If you want to live another few years you had better learn your place." He snorted as the other guard came to Charsi and Goku. Charsi stood up over Goku protectively making the guard laugh.

" Don't even try girl, your both coming now you can either go the easy way and leave or I can drag you out." He snickered a grin on his face as Charsi gritted her teeth but moved out of the way letting the guard haul Goku up over his shoulder. He motioned for her to go first and she did as the other guard dragged Torin out of the cells. Charsi looked around seeing many of the other slaves being taken as well. But where? She wasn't allowed to dwindle on it as the guard pushed her forward almost making her fall as she stumbled on the uneven rock tile.

" What's going on?" She asked to the other slaves who looked to her.

" Im not sure. Something about there being another trip back to the imperial palace." One maid said.

" I heard the Ox-King had sent the mistress a note and I guess that he seems to want her back for some reason." Another added in.

" But why is she taking all of us? Doesn't her father have plenty of slaves?" Charsi wondered a loud to others who shrugged.

" The mistress doesn't trust anyone she doesn't know or who has been in her servitude for a long while. She's a very protective person of herself, especially after that assassination attempt on her life last week. She's not one to take second chances." A middle aged man piped in as he walked faster to answer her.

Charsi kept silent thinking about how long this trip would be, until Torin was thrown to the ground in front of her by the guard. " Damn kid!" He yelled stomping away waving his hand, obviously he had chomped on his hand pretty good. The man who told her about the reason for they being taken scooped up Torin who was groggy after being slammed into the floor.

" He'll be okay. Just a blow to the head." The man said noting as Torin passed out in his arms unable to take the spinning world as Charsi followed the procession of slaves outside of the palace. There in the courtyard stood a long traveling caravan. Nearly one hundred Oxen in the front of the massive carriage half of which was for the mistress and the other half for her slaves and guards who weren't on horseback. It was a quarter of the size of an arena, complete with bath, a kitchen, bed, and supplies for the mistress.

" Alright slaves pile into your small rooms, this will be your new place to sleep for the next four days while traveling." The guard revelled a room with only an isle and four hammocks. The bathroom a simple hole in the floor. " Except of course the cooks, and stable hands, your rooms are here." To the right was an improvement but not by much, as they had a window, two to a room and an actual sitting toilet except indecently small.

Charsi was taken into a room that shared another one of the cooks, across the hall was Torin and the man who still held him and so on. But she looked out the door to see Goku on the guards back heading to the special area only for the mistress. The door opened and closed and in only five minutes the guard returned without Goku. " No... Goku..." She said holding her hand to her mouth, just knowing what the mistress was 'intending' for him.

Chi-Chi sighed as she stretched out on her bed, it was more of a giant pillow with drapes spiraling downwards from poles around it. It was remarkably comfortable, but she grinned as she looked at her sleeping pleasure slave. He looked so calm and peaceful just laying there, almost making her wonder what it would of been like to really have a man like this outside of the palace life. She sat up and headed to her window watching as the caravan moved at a decent pace, nearly five hundred wheels were running underneath her and it being half made of steel and iron was remarkably strong. But being that this was a stone paved road that kept the caravan from jostling too much. the occasional jostle nothing more then a shake.

She didn't fear from an attack, even with such an obvious a target, she had well over two hundred men on hand to defend her, not counting her Blackguard and two personal guards outside her door at all times. Besides it was to fast a target to attack by foot, it would have to be by horseback to remain at this pace. And three hundred on horseback was quite unbelievable, that would be spotted easily and her troops would be cutting them down.

Besides from the men she had two light catapults on the top, easily capable of lobbing a hundred pound stone a couple hundred yards. Her caravan only stopped for six hours to rest the oxen before starting back up. She sighed though as the low moonlight night ran over the desert terrain which nearly a third of the kingdom was. More or less it was plains and rolling tundra with forests scattered there and there.

But she was bored and beginning to grow yearning for her slave who still slept soundly. Her thoughts and exactly what to do with this suitor had come up with some idea's but to deal completely with this threat to her power she wasn't exactly sure. She planned on waiting for the fool to approach her, touch her inappropriately so that she could claim that his purpose was not to wed but to sire an heir or turn her into his own whore! Both of which would enrage her father, and tempting the Ox-King's wrath was worse then toying with the fires of hell.

Having been that her mother was assassinated while she was very young her father had screamed such bloodshed and vengeance for the rival kingdom that had wanted to claim the kingdom that had tried to wed their own ruler to her mother who was deeply in love with her dad. Her father though a kind and gentle man could be pushed to such rage that it left seventy thousand dead in three months as her father's army annihilated that country with such force it was inhabitable for three years.

If anything happened to her... she knew her father would make the entire continent know his pain. But she made sure that wouldn't happen, she didn't want to die so young. She was soon going to come into power and become a queen. Then she could raise a family with any man she wished, not these suitors... They were all spineless, disgusting pigs. Nothing of which she wanted.

" Hggh? Ughh..." She heard her slave groan as he awoke, his eyes opening weakly. A feral smile spread over her lips as she walked towards him.

Goku's eyes opened still blurry after recovering from his long slumber, the focus on an object coming towards him gracefully. His mind couldn't register where he was as he focused more on the image coming into focus. A sea of dark purple... Long black hair... Flawless skin... His eyes focused in perfectly as the image of the mistress was now laying on topp of him. The most playful grin on her face as he felt her hand trailing through his silky locks of black hair. Her own black eyes swallowing his own like an endless night.

His lips quivered, eyes shaking as did the rest of his body. The grogginess being overtaken by fear, he found his mouth dry, his teeth beginning to chatter like in a freezing wind. " M...ma... my...miss...mistress... My...mistress... You...you... want... some...something?" His words laced with fear, how could he not be?

" Your petrified of me?" Chi-Chi frowned as this was not what she was needing from her pleasure slave. She didn't mind emotionless but this... this was just weak. Having men grovel and beg at her feet was one thing. But having such a terrified man being her lover? She shook her head as she let out a breath. " This is not how I want things to be my dear slave." She said using her fingers to walk up his chiseled chest which began to sweat. Her nails grazing the sides of his face. " I need a man not a coward."

" Bu...but. Your the mistress... how can I not... be..." He trailed off as her fingers stopped as they pressed of his lips telling him to be silent.

" Yes I am the mistress but as well as that you are my lover, and I yours. So leave it be at that, so long as you are in my bed no harm will come to you. Besides why should be afraid when we both know the joyous sensations we can create together." She purred seductively, taking her chance she kissed the side of his face. Her tongue tracing along the underside of his jaw and nipping down along the sides of his neck. Not painfully but love bites which she thought was better name for it.

_(Censored Material)_


	5. The Suitor

Disclaimer: Don't Own it.

The Mistress

Chapter 5: The Suitor

Inside the mistress's personal quarters she began to awake midway through the day, the final leg of their journey to her father's palace would be done in within the hour. She had another draining but oh so blissful bout of 'time' with her slave for four full nights, four nights of passion and various methods of it. Her own silky hair mixing with his own as he still slept, his mouth opened though as he heaved in huge amounts of air, a small trickle of drool falling from his lips. She grinned wickedly as how he had looked the other night with her own release covering his face. She had been wanting to do that for sometime as the known pleasures that one's mouth were exponential.

_(Censored Material)_

" Yes and make them to the utmost perfection, I want a good impression for my father." She called back as she saw her slave's eyes slowly open. " Good morning..." She whispered leaning down to kiss his lips. He responded as their lips brushed returning her kiss. " We'll have to save our fun for another time." She said holding his cheek in her palm. " But come I wish for you a change in attire."

Goku rose as the mistress took his hand and lead him to two sets of clothes. " I had this fashioned for this occasion." She said lifting up a long white cape and white toga that had a single shoulder strap, held in place by a dark violet Ox pin showing his servitude.

" Why the change my mistress? Does my...body not meet...your expectations...anymore?" He said as his words grew shaky with the fear of another beating for imperfection.

" Oh I love looking at your body, its still gorgeous. But my father would not approve of your attire around him..." She said walking towards him, her hands pressing the outfit against his chest gently. Letting him take it as her hands wrapped around his neck. Besides... I have no clue if this suitor has brought company and I do not wish to see anyone gawking over you..." She said her voice in a soft warning. " Your all mine... No woman shall ever see you like I do... No other woman can do what I do to you... You are all for me until the day I die..." She said before taking his ear in her teeth biting it gently. " I will never let you go and in turn you shall never die. Now change I am having you being my escort through the streets." Her soft look becoming a grin of lust.

" Why mistress? A lowly slave as your escort?" He said shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he didn't like what was happening. He wanted to be with Charsi, he wanted to see her again. He didn't want to be playing this game with the mistress. But I don't have a choice...

" Lowly slave? Please your the highest ranking slave I have positioned besides..." She purred. " You and I will be spending so much time together you'll wish this happened sooner." With that she grabbed her own garment and headed to get herself primped up for the reunion with her father.

Goku slumped to his knee's as he heard her leave. " No! Please Kami! You can't be serious?" He cried out but yet again his cries went unheard. He fell to the floor and wept.

Goku stood by the exit door, actually liking the new outfit much more then the tunic. For one the tunic was rough around his waist. This hung loosely around his waist and the cape acted more like a robe as it went all around his body complimented by a small hood which he immediately used. His face hidden from the world that he wished to escape, to escape and lead a life of his choosing.

He watched as people lined the streets, which straight down the middle was a blush red carpet. The mistress's guard already standing by the front awaiting her arrival which seemed to be taking forever. Goku saw many anxious faces, others angry, some indifferent. But as those who held banners attached to long trumpets raised into the air he only turned his head and there descending down the stairway from her chambers came the mistress. A number a near perfect match to his own. A lacy white covering, with shimmering silver threads sparkled all over. Her hair held back in a bun with a pearl made ring. Did she not have enough? He wondered as she stopped by his side frowning at his masked look.

" Take the hood off and reveal your body, you will cover yourself when we meet my father. Until then you are to make every woman here drool with your looks, I want to all show them that the best is truly for me." She laughed triumphantly as she wove her arm through Goku's who pulled back the cape to hang behind his shoulders.

The trumpets blared a warm greeting as the two descended from the stairs bringing out cheers from the crowd, people rose young and old to greet her. She was one with great power and power that needed to be both respected and feared. It wasn't all cheers as Goku heard womanly screams as they wished to get his attention.

From every age group, those going on 6 or seven to those reaching into their later seventies. To the frail and to the obese every one whistled cried and screamed trying to turn his head but he did not dare. He walked by his mistress loyally, the grin on her face pleased with all of the jealous and angry looks they both got.

Chi-Chi loved it! Seeing all of those expressions for what she had by her side, the true jealously being that they could never have what she did. Every fantasy they could dream of was a reality to her, the deepest desires never going unfulfilled. " Alright slave show them who is your mistress. Kiss me here and now, take my breath away." She whispered her voice loving every moment in the lime life.

Goku sighed as he stopped and turned to her, his eyes stolid as was his face. The crowd watched with wonder as the slave tilted the mistress's head up and brought his lips to hers in a slow kiss. Deepening it greatly as he wrapped his arms around her back and held as he let her fall over but held firm in his grasp. His lips never stopping as he continued to kiss her, but he gave no emotion to her. It was what she wanted as he pulled back up with a slightly flushed mistress.

" Good enough." She said with a grin before starting back out despite the growing yells of 'bitch' and 'whore'. She reached around and drew Goku's cape around his chest hiding him and then pulled his hood over his head. " We are almost there, do not speak or look at my father. He isn't fond of the idea of having you, but he will not kill you so long as you stay in line." She told him in a stern warning. Watching as his chin nodded slowly.

The Ox-King sat on his throne slowly watching the two figures coming down the red carpet. Both dressed in a silky white, but one completely hid from his eyes as a hood and robe hid all of their body. But his eyes softened upon the sight of his daughter. His sweet child had grown up into the beautiful woman he had seen in her mother. He had given her a small portion of the country to run and for two years she had run it just to perfection. She will make a fine leader when she assumes my throne. He thought knowing that he could leave his empire in her hands, despite her cruelty at times and little patience she knew how to keep everything running smoothly.

He rose as his servants and slaves bowed to his daughter as she proceeded up the stairs. Her elegance that of a true lady, small light steps her hand being held by the hidden slave as she rose up them. Leaving only a giant bulky leg to his sight. Wondering if that was one of her guard with the sheer muscle bulging out. But he didn't care as his daughter reached the top her hand being released as she smiled and broke into a run. Forgetting his own manners he ran to her, catching her up in his arms as he almost began to cry seeing his little girl again. " My daughter! How you have grown since I last saw you!" He laughed easily holding her up in his arms. Her feet nearly a foot off the ground.

Chi-Chi only hugged her dad lovingly as it really had been a long time. Her father smiled as he held her gently against him. The two needing the moment to reacquaint until he set her back down. " So daddy how have you been?"

The Ox-King only smiled as he placed his hand on her back. " Well I think there will be plenty of time for that my sweet little girl but we have a guest that has sought you out." He said gesturing off to the side, Chi-Chi's once happy mood vanishing like the words in the air. A dark and foreboding silence as Chi-Chi watched two ranks of armored guards obviously where the little prick was hiding. Revealing to her a sight that was most unexpected, a gentleman standing in a suit of white, far from what she had been telling her mind what she had been expecting. His hair was slick and short just touching the tops of his ears. A light auburn color with two jade emerald eyes. A fresh red rose in his hands as he took a step forward his guard taking a step back as he walked towards her.

Unknown to anyone but her pleasure slave she gave a slight come hither motion with her finger. She watched as this man smiled kindly as he stopped in front of her just as her slave did behind her. The suitor looked to her cloaked companion but saw him as nothing more then a guard. " Truly it is a pleasure to meet you my lady. I had thought they hadn't described your beauty enough from where I came and I can tell that they have overlooked one with such looks as you." A compassionate and sweet voice. Obviously this man knew how to charm a woman but on the mistress it fell short.

She stood undaunted and unblushing of his words, her eyes darkening as she compared him. " Please young man... tell me who has come seeking my hand?" Her words careful and cold. She watched the wonder pass through his face as to her reason for acting so coldly when he had been so nice in his own entrance.

" My child your attitude against others has not changed even the slightest in these months." Her father said humiliated with his daughters display of a greeting.

Chi-Chi glared at him but looked back at the gentleman. " If anything it has only grown more. I am not one to be deceived or tricked, if you've come for something more then my-!" Chi-Chi couldn't finish as her father put a hand on her shoulder.

" Please forgive my daughter she isn't much for trusting new people, especially those who may try and take advantage of all that she is." He apologized to the man who shook his head.

" Its not a problem, but I respect your ways. Its not right to be so openly trusting in this world. But maybe I should be a little more grateful for this audience." He extended his hand that held the rose. " Please its for you." Chi-Chi reached out and took it gently but offered no thanks. " A rose fits your beauty perfectly, I thought it best a gift."

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. " Know that every rose has its thorns kind sir!" She said in a huff and leaving. With her slave right behind her as she stalked into the palace. The Ox-King offering another apology for his daughters brashness as she stormed away.

It was around supper that evening as everyone had joined the three people of royalty for a feast in this occasion. Goku sat at her side the hood and covering still concealed him from all eyes as he ate slowly by his mistress orders to act civilized. But she watched as her father and the suitor who she came to find out was named Von chat she began to think he wasn't a fool. His title was Sir Von Yelsig the Fourth of the Epsidon empire, one a fifth of the size of the Ox-Empire that sat on the outskirts of its boarders.

" Chi-Chi please who is this guest that sits by your side yet does not speak nor show his face?" Her father asked as he had been wanting to know who it was.

Chi-Chi set her fork and knife down and wiped her lips as she looked to her companion. " You may show your face now." Both Sir Von and her father watched as the man's hands went around his hood and dropped it back. Both quite surprised with exactly why such a handsome young man was there. " Father this is the one slave I asked for months ago. Do you not remember?" She asked with a grin as his face faltered. " Yes a month of hard labor turned him into this."

Goku pulled his cape back Revealing the massive body of muscle laying beneath the thick layers of cloth. " I am servant to my mistress, her whim is my will." He repeated automatically as her father began to scowl.

" Excuse me but I would like to speak with my daughter alone for a moment?" He asked as sir Von nodded who couldn't stop starring at the slave with a quizzical look.

Chi-Chi and her father left the room briskly and as soon as the door closed her father nearly yelled but held himself. " Chi-Chi how dare you try to humiliate me like that! Bringing your...your...Fuck toy here! Are you trying to push this suitor away?" His tone angry and demanding, as he was ready to burst with fury. That she brought that slave!

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. " Please daddy you've obviously misunderstood why I brought him." Watching as his face nearly face she grinned. " I want to test this man with his determination and willingness to continue. If he thinks that my slave is better then he is then obviously he's not worthy of me. If he tries to take out my slave seeing him as a threat it shows he's a coward. If he tries to break us apart then he's weak. Only if he alone tries to take my hand without interfering or harming my slave proves that he is worthy. I can't have a man that is jealous of another, nor do I want one who is willing to kill someone to gain power."

Her father's rage dropped with his daughters explanation. But still was angry being that it was that one slave! He hated it when he learned that his daughter had actually used him! He thought it a joke or a gag to get him angry or laugh but it wasn't. He learned the morning after as she had not came to breakfast and when they went to her room found her sleeping in the sheets with that slave! It was probably why he sent her away to govern a small portion of his land. He didn't want to find that his daughter needed a pleasure slave but he cooled off seeing that she hadn't dropped her responsibilities in leading or went rambunctious with her power. She remained refined despite having the damn slave!

" Please daddy your overreacting too much. Just trust me, I know what im doing." She said opening the door and returning to dinner.

Meanwhile Sir Von stared at Goku still asking some questions but got no direct answer. " My mistress is the one who is in charge speak with her." The man returned to eating but he could not ponder as to why such a man was Lady Chi-Chi's escort. He carried no weapons, no manner of defending himself. What purpose could he serve?

He watched as his host's returned, Chi-Chi looking victorious and her father appearing distraught. " Sorry for the little interruption my father needed to ask me something with personal matters. Please let us continue."

Sir Von looked at her for a moment studying what that could of been about. " Well I would like to know who this man is, I know he isn't a guard for he carries no weapons. Nor is he an advisor or his attire and physical stature wouldn't be like that."

Chi-Chi smirked to herself. " Oh him." She said letting her hand caress his face. " He is my personal slave, that caters to my every whim, anything that I desire is for him to do. We have actually become quite close, though I know its wrong to have a slave for a companion. He is certainly 'up' to it most of the time." She said watching as the man didn't understand her real answer but caught the drift but not to Goku's true purpose as her pleasure slave.

" Oh I see! He's your servant that keeps you company and obviously is a friend in your times when politics grows stressful." He said understanding that.

" Oh yes he is a great 'stress' reliever. The best i've ever had." She was ready to laugh when she saw his expression change back to confused. Oh breaking this man will be oh so easy, a little time is all I need before I send him running and I do not have to worry about being shackled down by someone like him!


	6. Tricks Of The Trade

Disclaimer: Don't Own it. 

The Mistress

Chapter 6: Tricks Of The Trade

Goku had finally been able to part from the mistress that night after dinner. Her father wanting to speak with her before she retired and she had cast him away after that. He strode down through the palace halls ignoring all of the shifty glances of those who stared as he swept by, his purpose to find Charsi. He didn't know if she was alright after all he hadn't been near her or even seen her in five days. His cause for worry was not over protective. He didn't know if any of the guards would take advantage of the slaves here, or punishment for certain slaves should something not go as planned.

He can listen as the echo of his footsteps continue down through the seemingly endless road of stones, corridors, and passageways. Twisting and turning, rolling up and down. Stairwell after stairwell no end in sight.The grace of the full moon illuminates his path as it seems to hover in place by the castle, casting its light down upon the world. What a sight it would be for a free man... He sighed as he looked at it, his head turning to the side as the moonlight shined off his hair. His eyes reflected the full moon, encasing the once dark orbs with untold light.

" My, My!" A voice said as Goku's head slowly turned, unfamiliar to whom the voice belonged. It was not his mistress, it sounded far more regal not feminine like the mistress. His shoulders and the rest of his body swung around as he stopped to look upon some woman of obvious importance. " So your that spoiled bitches man slave." She snorted obviously displeased with that fact.

" What's it to you?" Goku spat back not at all in the mood to be dealing with another stuck up bitch.

The woman's eyes widened with his words before she began to laugh. " Oh so you do have some fire! I thought she had broken you." She watched Goku snort and move to leave. " But since your not, how would you like to leave her service?" She watched with a grin as Goku stopped dead in his tracks. His neck snapping around to look at her.

Goku stared at the woman taking in her appearance. She was shorter then the mistress, and with a little more weight. Her dress seeming to tight for her body as she had long brown curled locks dangling around her shoulders. Her brown eyes which seemed to be enjoying something or watching something. But he couldn't tell what. " I don't think I even have to answer the question. You should know." His voice dropping calmly. Just what could she want?

" Well before we start talking. I am the cousin of Sir Von I am Hedera of the Basilisk empire." Goku listened to her words noting that she was very proud of her birth into royalty. He snorted in his head as she looked at him. " I've heard allot about how she scoured her entire empire looking for you. And I know how much that would piss of that rotten bitch if you vanished, I for one can't stand her attitude and her disposition of being the dominate one. No matter how hard she will try she won't be the dominate one for long." She smiled with the thought.

" I could care less about that, but freeing me is not easy. If I leave or hide away every-one of my companions will be executed even if they had no knowledge of my whereabouts. I will not have any blood on my hands for any selfish reason." Goku crossed his arms as he stood looking down upon her. But she didn't seem to care as she simply tapped her chin with her finger.

" I can always have those who will die should you escape with you. It shouldn't be to hard, after all those guarding her slaves are not always her own." She watched as Goku thought on that.

" Why should I believe you?" Goku said as he raised his eyebrow. A scowl on his face as he was not one to trust anyone that he did not know.

She simply shrugged and turned around but grinned. " Because if you don't you can live with that bitch for the rest of your life if you want. Im sure being some woman's fuck toy and not being your own man is very exciting, I know from experience that a man is meant to be the dominate one." She almost saw victory as Goku let out a breath of defeat. His shoulders and head slumping.

" Alright but we will need to discuss this another time and soon. My time will be limited with my mistress constantly on the prowl for others wanting their hands on me." He said turning around. " Seek me out when you want to discuss this further."

" It will be soon. And believe me you'll be free from the bitch!" She called to him as he continued down the hallway and melding into the shadows.

The next day came fast as the sun rose across, setting fire to the horizon. A flaming sea of gold and red over the once blackened sky. Waking all of those up from a night slumber, even Goku as he lay asleep with Charsi by his side after a very tearful reunion the night before. Both holding the other in their arms as the sun's rays cast into the cell. The usual serenity of their day in the few fleeting moments together as they both began to wake from loud bangs as a guard walked down each of the rooms slamming his fist hard against the doors.

Goku groaned as he awoke, he hated waking from his sleep. It was the only peaceful place where his mind wasn't worried or plagued with the thoughts that held him in bondage. But alas he was awakened, both rousing groggily. Grunts and groans of other slaves as they too awoke. Goku stood up and dressed himself as Charsi only looked away a little dejected but neither were upset at the other, put per say the situation. Charsi wasn't too sure she wanted to go along with what that woman had told Goku the previous night.

It was a little hard to believe that anyone would try something like that. Especially with the mistress's possessiveness over Goku. If she learned that anyone had even talked to her slave with the slightest flirt they could expect never to see the next day. They would be executed for trying to steal something of belonging to her, she owned his body and she knew that his heart would never be her's but by Kami she tried hard to make sure that no other woman would.

The two only briefly looked back at the other before the guard returned to their cell. " Come on... the mistress wants you by her side." The guard not needing to say to who as Goku walked out of the cell and followed the guard as the door swung closed.

He followed the guard wordlessly as he covered his body. The hood and robe covering him as his feet traveled over the cold floor. Coursing through the same endless hallways, that now seemed alive with activities. No longer the dead and emptiness he had saw before, people moving about all over the place as he followed the single guard to a clearing in the palace. A massive garden, one of many that were made to further show the beauty of the land and the riches that the palace had.

Goku stopped as he entered the garden taking in very potent smells, flowers lined almost every square inch with the exception for a stone path through the middle and around a small pond though small by terms of the size of the garden. It was more like a indoor lake then anything else.

But as he stood there he felt her presence behind him. He turned around and there stood the mistress, a long emerald jade dress, a newly picked red rose in her hair. Her feet adorned with a similar emerald colored sandals. " Quite beautiful isn't it?" She asked walking past him and looking into the sea of red, blue, yellow, green, violet, and white. A gentle breeze flowing through the palace and picking up the fallen pedals and blowing them through the wind and upwards. " Ohhh I know so much why my mother loved this place... Mom... you never deserved to die." She said forgetting that she wasn't alone.

Goku watched as she walked slowly through the field of flowers. Himself slowly following behind her as if she requested his presence she wanted him by her side not standing by the entrance like moron. It was different though as he watched her. Her hands were clasped together as she seemed enchanted by this place. Her steps very tiny and soft as not to make noise, not trying to disturb the serenity.

" Oh mom..." Chi-Chi said taking a knee as she stopped by a single flower. One that was similar to the rest yet held so much more value then anything that this room held. " Mom its your favorite flower, the violet rose..." She sighed reaching down and plucked it from the ground. She brought it closer to her chest as she knew oh so dearly her mother's love for this rare flower. There were hundreds more in this garden but outside of these walls there were very few.

Goku cocked his head to the side as he watched the mistress. She seemed very different. Probably that this place is very special to her. Though as hard to believe as that sounds seeing as how the world is her playroom. Goku let out a breath as he followed her slowly to the pond. Just what is she doing?

Chi-Chi sat by the pond her feet just by the waters edge as she took off her expensive sandals and set them off to the side to let the feel of the fresh grass on her feet. She sighed, her body and mind showing distraught if her voice hadn't already told that. She looked into the water seeing her reflection over the clear surface and her white robbed pleasure slave standing by her side. " You may sit. " She said tapping the ground as he sat down beside her. She watched as he looked over the water and around, the millions of flowers and this special pond obviously surprising even for him.

" Tell me..." Chi-Chi said looking to Goku who's head turned to hers. " Do you know what happened to my mother many years ago when we were young?" She asked wondering if he may know the true significance of this place.

" No mistress... I was raised in the woodlands, most of the high talk and news I have never heard or known. All I know is that your mother was assassinated by a rouge nation sending your father into the bloodiest war ever known." Goku said watching as disappointment shown in her eyes. " Is something bothering you mistress or do you not require me anymore?" He asked silently praying that it was she no longer needed him, but inside he wondered... just a little. What distraught her?

" Yes something is... but its not what I require you for..." She said in a sigh as she looked at him. " Can you please just listen to me?" Her eyes showing a great burden hidden in their depths. It was almost like a deep dark secret that only one tells someone truly close. Did she see him like that?

" Yes mistress..." He said laying back on the grass. The feel much comfortable then the hard floor or straw beds and mattress. He watched as the mistress moved closer and laid down on his arm. Her head resting by his shoulder. A very known position from Goku when she wanted to be held. He moved closer as he wrapped his arm around her stomach and let her rest on his other.

Chi-Chi took a deep breathe before she spoke. Every time she came here it was all by herself, no one here, not even her father. He never came in here anymore, it was too much for him to handle. Feeling someone there made it much harder to hold herself back from speaking. " This place..." She spoke her words very sad and lonely. A daughter without her mother's love or guidance, she always wanted to have that but never could. " This place its much more then a garden, only very few people know the truth for it... Everyone questions my father's will to keep it since it is the source for most of his pain, most people believe that it was a way for me to always have a place for my mother and that it is all for me..." She stopped as she bit her lower lip slightly. " That isn't true. This place...this garden... the endless rows of flowers, the fresh smells, the crystal clear pond. This is where my mother rests forever." Her eyes slowly beginning to fill with tears as the painful memories returned.

" This pond its always clear so that I can see where she rests. I never knew her, I have no memories of her. The few family portraits that we had when I was born is all that I know of her." She stopped as she looked down to the crystal bottom, only fifteen feet deep she could see the giant slab of stone that covered her mothers tomb.

" You wish you knew her didn't you?" Goku stated, they came from a similar world. He never knew his parents, only his grandpa Gohan.

" Yes. I wish I did... everyday I want to know what it would of been like to see her, touch her again. Know that my mother was there for me, and be someone that could love me like only a mother could. Even just for one day..." She said as she turned into Goku's chest her now tear streaked face tightly pressed against the underside of his neck. " I've always been alone since I was born. My father couldn't raise me like a mom. He wouldn't let any other woman to be my mother, he was a little paranoid after her death. He thought someone would corrupt me and turn me against him so that they could seize power. So I was raised by him." She said as her eyes starred at the massive chest in her vision, seeing and feeling that someone was actually there.

" I lost so much when I lost my mother... I was raised like the dictator my father was. I follow how a man would act more then a woman." She said her voice faltering as she felt the hidden feelings that had welled up inside her for so long be expressed to someone. She could remember the days telling herself this same tale and feel nothing, but now that someone was there it made it harder to control her emotions. Yearning to feel comfort from someone by a mean that she never had before. Trying once to be loved like she wanted, not for the egotiscal bitch that her father had partially forced her to become.

Goku was lost with words, he had always thought her a woman born with a heart of ice. But no one with a heart of ice can cry... They don't feel pain, they are emotionless. Is this really happening? But he couldn't dream this. He would never imagine this, her tears against his chest. Her pain and sorrow filled words they were filling his ears. The mistress, a woman that was never supposed to feel anything or live a life comparable to any person's fantasies could be sad? It was true... He could do nothing but offer her comfort but not as his mistress, not by his orders. He felt the same, he had never known his parents, and to loose someone you cherished while so young? She needed this as a person.

Chi-Chi cried for her lost mother and only cried harder as she felt his arms wrap around her comforting. His head resting on hers, his hands caressing her back in gentle soothing motions. She cried her tears away as Goku held her. Taking that sorrow and pain away for these brief moments. But she would enjoy them, even in grief it meant allot to her.

It was much later, almost an hour, but to Chi-Chi it was a brief. Her tears had stopped long ago as she rested on his chest that held her tightly against it. The sun's rays going through the few clouds casting a shadow over them. " My lady!" A voice called out through the garden by the entrance. Chi-Chi groaned in discomfort as she just wanted to stay like this just a little bit longer. " My lady! Your father demands your presence!" Chi-Chi's eyes opened slowly as she moved over Goku's shoulder.

" I understand now quit yelling or shall I remind you of how sacred this place is to me and my father?" She yelled back in her cold voice, the threats that she had be taught to show rippling through both the voice sent to fetch her and Goku as he saw that the cold hearted princess had returned.

Nothing further was heard as Chi-Chi let out a sigh. " I hate when they ruin everything... I just wish to lounge around here..." She said her hand rubbing the slight indent her forehead had made as she rested against his chest. " But all good things come to an end..." She pulled herself from his arms and got to her feet, her hands brushing off her dress as she watched her slave get up slowly. But before she headed off she pulled herself against his chest once again. " Thank you... Thank you so much... I have been needing that for so long." She felt his hands console her back as she looked up into his dark black eyes which seemed to be craving an answer.

" Why did you tell me? Why tell your pleasure slave something that you have held back for so long?" Goku inquired wondering truly that she told him, she had so many others that she trusted more then him. So why?

Chi-Chi smiled sadly as she let her head rest below his head. " Because... your not like everyone else, your still normal...not warped by fear or greed. You probably wish me dead and I know that mostly everyone does. But your probably the only one who actually would listen to me. I don't know why I think that just something tells me that your the one to open myself too." She said pulling away and then walking away. Leaving Goku stunned with what she had just said? Could she really mean that or is she just trying to play me for a fool?

MajinBroli


	7. Betrayal

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

The Mistress

Chapter 7: Betrayal

Chi-Chi growled as her queen ice bitch personality came back. She slammed the door to the hallway furious with her day so far. Nothing but a bunch of hypocrites and morons. They didn't seem to get it that she didn't give a damn about their opinions. Their solutions, their ways! She was next in line from her father! They sure had the nerve to tell her how to govern a country? She couldn't have them killed because her father was the one in charge and she didn't have the authority to do so. But she would make damn sure they learned not to cross her!

She wasn't a child, she didn't need to be told what to do! " I am not a fool! I know what im doing!" She screamed in frustration as she slammed the door to her room. She stomped over to her bed and flopped on it letting out a rush of air from her lungs. She was ready to began her wrath but was currently restraining herself from doing so.

She was around the presence of her father and company so she couldn't simply blow her stack as she usually did on such matters back where she governed. And especially now, being if she was just simply stressed she could call her pleasure slave in to help her relax. But her father would not permit that type of action. Especially with the little bastard Sir Von around.

Just what was he doing? And still she had no motive for his being here. I know he's hiding something... just what is it?

Meanwhile Sir Von had just found out his cousin's plan to 'steal' Goku away from the Mistress. His eyes were wide and he gripped the sides of the chair tightly, the knuckles on his fingers white. " Just what in the hell are you thinking? Your going to kill us both as well as the rest of our family! Do you have any idea how pissed she'll be?" He yelled stunned by her foolishness. Provoking the Ox-Kingdom by daring to take what the princess called her own? She was nuts.

" Oh please your far to worried about all of this Von. With him out of the way her father will be happier, not to mention he'll be out of your way to swoon the girl from her loss." She said with a smile as she watched her cousins face shake with indignation.

" Yes. I will but I don't need your help, i'll show her who's the better man with him there." His words solid and firm but his cousin only let out a laugh.

" Oh please!" She said gesturing with her hands. " You don't have a chance in hell against the man..." Herself drooling with the thoughts of having him for herself. " He's perfect for any woman. Long dark hair, chiseled body, and an endowment that cant be compared. Face it your outmatched, no sweet words or roses can help you against that type of man." She giggled as his face flushed with embarrassment.

" There's only so much a slave could give her. I can romance her like no other, even you know that." He said glaring at her as she rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face.

" Yes ushering young maidens into your bed with words, making nuns swoon from your voice and words is one thing. You've proved that. But listen to me when I say you will win her over if I take him out of the picture." She watched as he shook his head. " Quit being stubborn you kno-"

" I know! I know I might, but tell me do you want to have all of our lives forfeited just to try and prove a point to her ! Your completely insane if you think that i'll let that happen to our family and country." He spat at her as she sighed shaking her head.

" Please do you think I don't already know that. I have made arrangements to steal him away and make it seem like we had nothing to do with any of it. Don't worry so much, I have everything figured out. So don't worry so much or you'll lose that sweet smile of yours!" She added in teasingly as he balled his fists and stormed out of her room. Her smile faded and she growled angrily. She figured that he wouldn't go along with her plan.

But he should know that she came with him for this reason. Just as a friendly face was to dissuade her brother. She knew the air running rampant over the land that no woman could ever have what she had, she had it all. Wealth, power, slaves waiting hand and foot for her for just about everything the stuck up little bitch wanted. It was time she learned that all things were never right, that things could go wrong in her perfect little life.

She grinned as she made her way to the open window. Yes she would take the 'Mistress's' most prized possession from her. The one thing that she guarded more then any, she would take her precious pleasure slave from her. Then warp the little bastard to the point that he couldn't ever imagine being touched by her ever again! Yes that would be such sweet revenge to have her find the man of dreams without everything she loved about him, she would shave his head. Strip him of all 'manliness' then weaken him to that of a blind man. He would be so pathetic that he would make that little bitch kill him on the spot and go through another mighty tantrum that she was notorious for and make her own people suffer because she wouldn't being getting anything from another man ever again. She was loose like a whore, and bitch at heart. She would be nothing, no heirs coming from her because she was certain that her cousin would be turned down by her. Then she would be nothing but a slut on the throne, it would be so sweet to watch her fall.

But she looked out as her 'assistants' made their way inside the palace. They would set everything up, they would start the payback that the little bitch deserved. It was now only a matter of time...

Goku stood up pacing around his cell, slightly worried about trusting this woman about freeing him. He knew for certain that she was jealous of the mistress, hell he knew every woman would be he wasn't stupid. But jealously could to lead to allot of things. " Still worried?" He heard Charsi ask as she laid in the straw bed watching him.

" Yes... this seems far to easy. She is taking this far to lightly for such petty revenge. Or maybe im just being paranoid as always." Goku said rubbing his temples with his fingers. He didn't want to believe this could be so easy. That someone would actually care? Especially someone like her? Why would they when they easily could get one like him as their own so it couldn't be simple jealousy or payback.

" It could be both. Or maybe your right... After all I wouldn't want to trust either of them. Especially her." Charsi grumbled as Goku let out a breath and looked up through the shallow window as the night began to settle overhead. Just as Hedera had said, she would send in someone to break them out and take them both to her personal convoy to which they could escape easily under the guise of a small revolt against the empire.

As being there had been so many it could easily be linked as they would storm the place where slaves were kept and set them free to join the rebellion. It was fool proof so long as they didn't screw it up. But Goku sighed and sat down by the wall, letting Charsi have the small bed. He didn't really feel tired anyway. But something he knew was eating away inside the back of his head as he waited...

It began slowly as several cloaked men scaled the walls of the palace grounds. Their movements silent as they ran along the sides of the walls, hiding themselves in the blanket of darkness. With the bountiful amounts of vegetation in some area's they moved without worry of being spotted.

They stuck low to the ground and moved about quietly, communicating with each other through small hand gestures and body language. They all approached the lower sections of the slaves quarters that were very lightly guarded as the barracks stood not much more then fifty feet away, housing some two thousand men. That wasn't a wise thing to awaken during the night. Two thousand pissed off soldiers wasn't a great fight when there was only several of them.

They approached the door and using only the but end of a sword and some leverage broke into it without too much noise. The door lock popped and they entered inside, they weren't given specifics as to where their mission was located. But to simply unlock every single one until they found a man fitting their description. Long dark hair, ripped body and barely clothed. There would be a woman with him, a blonde haired woman. Making it fairly simple in terms of description but actually locating them... well there were over 200 rooms. They just had to start fast and end faster.

They moved down the hallways keeping low to the ground as to not arouse any slaves that might have their own agenda that night. The guards on duty were all in one location, sipping away at a cheap ale that they were supplied. Either having a good time with their laughter or just being drunk. They weren't sure as they slowly passed around the corridor. If they were to make this work they didn't need the guards on alert with rampaging freed slaves and calling in the army sleeping nearby.

They hugged the walls and drew their small swords from their sheaths. Keeping them close the one in front peeked his head around in front to see the guards all drinking. The man brought his head back around and took his fist to his neck and did a quick slash as the others nodded moving to the other side of the wall as the one in front snuck closer motioning when for them to move when the coast was clear. They kneeled ready as one guard made his way towards them, completely oblivious to the present danger in front of him. He had taken not more then a step in front of them did they strike. One grabbing his mouth and muffling his cries as another slashed his throat turning any cries that could escape into nothing more then gurgles of blood.

The other guards paid no heed to that one of them had died not much more then seven feet away from them. The others looked at each other as a bunch of laughter erupted from their mouths and they charged. They sprung over their cover and dove at them catching them off guard as two more fell even before they had touched their swords. " Just what in the hell?" One said grabbing his sword and blocked the oncoming attack of one of the assailants as another struck his side.

Sparks as sword and shield clashes violently, as the half able guards tried to fight back but those they were fighting were not amateurs. The battle lasted only a few minutes until all of the guards lay dead. " Find the keys and get moving." The one ordered and began to kick over their bodies until one landed the shank of a ring of keys hitting the floor. Grabbing the keys and heading down the hallways beginning the arduous task of unlocking the cells until they found who they were looking for.

Goku heard a large crash and cries echoing around. Raising his head from the floor another loud bang as if doors were being thrown open. He blinked once and closed his again eyes trying to ignore the noise just wishing that whatever the guards were doing that they would just shut up.

But the noise continued and it became louder as it grew closer. Goku looked up and as did Charsi as she finally awoke, her eyes tired as she looked at Goku. " Wha... Yawn What...is that... yawn noise?" She asked as Goku shook his head still groggy from waking himself.

" I don't know..." He said listening as something moved outside his door and with the sound of grinding metal lock, then the door was kicked open. Both Charsi and Goku snapping up to their feet as cloaked men entered inside. They took one look and Goku then swamped his sides. Two grabbing his arms while the third tackled his legs before Goku knew what was happening. He fell to his knees, his arms being yanked so far back they nearly broke them.

" Hey what are you-?" Charsi didn't get much else in as a fist crashed into the back of her head sending her to the floor. Her eyes rolled back inside of her head as her head bounced off the ground.

" Drag him along... we don't have anymore time." The cloaked figure said as he stood over Charsi. The other three nodded hoisting Goku up to his feet the one on his legs taking grabbing his sword and moved the point to Goku's back just to let him know of who was in charge.

" Damn you for doing that to her!" Goku yelled angrily not caring about the sword and slammed his arms together. The two holding onto them colliding head to head and sent them spiraling backwards to the floor. As his sent his foot up behind him and nailing the one behind him in the sweet spot. The clatter of the sword behind him was evident as the high pitched squeal as he fell down to his knees cradling his smashed balls.

" You son of BITCH!" The fourth screamed whipping his sword out and swinging it at Goku. His blade connected with another as Goku kicked the one up behind him with his foot and blocked the attack. His dark eyes glowing in the light of the moon.

" You'll pay for doing that to her!" He screamed swinging his arm up and sending both swords into the air. Goku's fist connected with his gut making the wind explode from his lungs as he nearly doubled over, except Goku caught his sword and using the but end of it nailed his head sending him to the floor out cold. He wouldn't kill them, no matter what they did he would never take another person's life for any reason. Dropping the sword to the floor he picked up Charsi in his arms and hoisted her up over his shoulder. With the doors open he had no problems making his escape.

He took one step outside and the next he found himself hitting the ground. His eyes blurry as his head rung, blood rushing to his ears as he felt Charsi dump from his shoulder and another cloaked figure looming over him. He couldn't make out the words before he was hit again and plummeted into darkness.

Chi-Chi snapped awake from the noise of a all out war beginning outside her quarters. The screams and yells were overbearing as they were like a tidal wave. She didn't chance this thought as she sprinted to a rope to sound her guard awake if they weren't already. She pulled down hard as the large bell atop rang loudly, it pounded a few times until her door swung open, her two personal guard rushing in and slamming the door shut, grabbing the large wooden board they slammed it over top the holds. " My lady you must prepare to escape. Their are numbers swarming this side of the castle, were completely cut off, as the slaves have the regular army busy and your blackguard are busy themselves. " One said as he went to the back wall ripping off a curtain revealing a array of weapons. A giant maul his choice, as it was almost the size of a man, the head made from solid steel as the second grabbed a long bow and a quiver of some fifty arrows and a small kriss dagger.

It didn't take long as the horde of noise came crashing down upon her door. Screams and yelling anger and hatred laced through the words as they called out their 'mistress'. " C'mon you fucking bitch open up the damn door so we can show you how we feel about you!" One yelled out as another cry from the crowd rang out. She felt the weight slam into her door, shaking everything slightly as her two personal guard moved into position. Though outnumbered they wouldn't surrender.

" _We live for this moment! Let us fight with honor_!" The one holding the maul yelled out. Slamming his fist over his chest plate.

" _Let us Fight with Valor_! Let our deaths become a legacy for our mistress! We will never give up!" The second yelled his own fist hitting his armor, Their helmets slamming shut, with a creak from the metal hinges they are now silent as the wood begins to break. Swords cracking through it and hitting the wooden board, their words clearer and their promises of what they would do to Chi-Chi ever more becoming closer.

" Go mistress! You can escape the barracks is not far." The one holding the maul said moving from his spot as the one holding the long bow fired through the hole in the door bringing out a scream as one fell wounded. He grabbed a rope and using a shield hanging on the wall as a crude grappling hook. His arm curling back and firing it out the window. It hitting the other wall and locking itself between two of the pillars an impressive feet of some 60 yards. The rope in his hand and drew the slack away. His metal boot stomping on it securely as it held firm. " Go now!"

" Thank-you. I promise that your deaths will never be forgotten. Your families will all be taken care of, do not worry." Chi-Chi said as her escort nodded. The door letting out a crack as the wood began to split.

The one holding the long bow began to let loose arrows, flying rapidly more screams as more holes opened up and he shot through them. Chi-Chi climbed out to the rope and locking her legs over one side and holding on upside down she began to crawl across as fast but as safely as she could. She heard the screams rip out as the door came loose, herself only about halfway across. She moved faster as swords clanked against one, her eyes spying her one guard swinging the giant maul as he was being surrounded. The wall being knocked over as the second guard dove through the pile and threw his dagger into one, grabbing a sword from the ground he began to fight to push them back.

Chi-Chi kept moving until she felt the rope slack for a moment. She screamed as it jerked around but held back still. The one guard with the maul no longer in view but the other holding the rope as she saw blood dripping from his one arm. With slight trepidation she kept moving, until a large hallowed scream from a voice she knew fell silent. She scrambled faster almost reaching the wall until she felt the rope go slack, her eyes seeing the body of her second guard fall from the window as she herself fell unable to keep a grip as she swung and hit the wall. Her grip gone as she couldn't hold it and fell...

Am I ass? As always who knows what this will lead to?

R&R MajinBroli


	8. Nightmare

Disclaimer: Dont Own it.

The Mistress

Chapter 8: Nightmare

Chi-Chi's eyes roused slowly, as if her eye lids had weights attached to them. Her first thing was to groan in pain as her head was throbbing painfully, and she couldn't see straight. Her vision was blurry and distorted, her head swayed slightly as she felt like she was moving. She pressed her palms against the floor and pushed up weakly. Only able to raise herself to her knee's before collapsing again. But she felt her chest hit something solid.

She only looked to her side with a blurry vision to see a slight outline of a familiar face. Long streaks of black hair, a hard and ruggedly cut body. Save for the large bruise on the side of his head it was her pleasure slave. He was out cold as well... but where was she? She looked to the side as her vision returned and she saw large metal bars. A cell? Why am I in a Cell? Looking around she noticed this wasn't in her palace. Hell she didn't recognize this at all!

What had happened? She felt like screaming but knew that wouldn't help her, besides waking her occupant might not be a good idea... She wanted to find out just where the hell she was. She remembered hitting the wall and loosing her grip on the rope but after that she hit a tree which broke most of her fall as she had broken down through the branches and blanked out. Obviously it wasn't enough to kill her, but give her one hell of a headache.

But why was her pleasure slave here? Who and why would have had to place him in here? But then it all came hitting her at full force... The Revolt! Oh no... Am I now some prisoner to some dirty mongrels against my father? But as she looked at herself... the word prisoner didn't fall in suit. She had no clothing. Her scratches were all still there, and she knew she wore something before blacking out.

Just a perfect situation im in now... stuck here in a dark cell with a slave and im naked. I wonder what's going to- her thoughts split as she heard the door open and she knew it best to still play possum, she didn't want to know just what they might do to her. She placed her head close to her slaves chest, her arm at a weird possession and her hair tossed over her face to hide her eyes. She lay perfectly still with the exception of the small movements of her rising chest.

_(CENSORED MATERIAL)_

The first spat at something, the sound of boots turning on heel as they moved away. " Some just have all the damned luck! Well being that the bitch is worthless up for some grog? Were not on shift till later tonight on this pile of shit." The voices laughed at some other things before fading off in the distance and Chi-Chi let out the breath she was holding. Well being that she had been raped while unconscious was bad the only good news what that she wouldn't pregnant. One less thing to worry about right now.

She sighed as she was able to get into a sitting position. She looked around at the cell and saw nothing more then two buckets and half full bowl of rice... which looks like... Ughh that's disgusting! She thought seeing the bugs and maggots all over the place and the food! She cringed her body shifting into a position next to her slave, her head resting against his chest. Her legs curling up against her own chest. Just what was going to happen to her now?

Goku felt a rocking sensation form in his eyes as he found himself regaining consciousness after that blow he had suffered, his mind remembering that something had slammed into his face just as he had taken a step outside from the cell with Charsi over his shoulder. A slight tingle of pain still felt on the side of his face from the blow. But just where was her now? His eyes slowly opened and came face to face with a row of iron bars. Another cell? One to another? Wow my luck just has no bounds doesn't it! Can it get any worse...

His hands slowly grasped something close to his chest. He felt a head close to his chest, a small framed body and long streaks of black hair in front of his vision. Goku looked down and lost his voice as he saw the body of the mistress snuggled quite comfortably close to him. His head looked up at the wooden ceiling. " Kami you damn no good mother ( Long series of curses) I hope you burn in hell cause I swear ( Second string of curses)... bastard..." He muttered unable to just scream his frustration away. But as he felt the movement in arms he realized that the mistress had awoke.

Chi-Chi opened her eyes just briefly before she felt herself flung away from her comfortable position and close to the rusted bars. She snapped her head up as her slave wore a fierce scowl, his dark eyes glaring down at her with utter hate and malice. She could feel it all boring into her skin and through her soul. If hatred was defined she would choose that gaze in his dark eyes. She looked away her face hiding behind her hair as she didn't even want to see him.

" I should kill you for all that you have done to me..." Goku growled, his fists balling slightly wanting to wrap his hands around her neck and choke every last breath of air from her lungs. He could be the one to be in control and show her what it was like to be sub servant every day of the week till the day he was to be executed after doing his duties.

Chi-Chi held in her gasp of fear as she heard him growl. But being in the situation that she was and from what she had been taught in her extensive education from every kind of tutor and scholar around what to do in any type of situation. Including one with one that wished to kill her. She had already prepared herself for this one with her pleasure slave. " I know..." She said weakly. Her eyes looking back to him, giving him a flawless lie of regret. " If you wish go ahead..."

Goku watched with confusion flying through his brain. She was willingly letting him kill her? Was this some kindd of trick? Or some type of ruse? Did she know something that he didn't. Questions flew through every corner of his mind. She had to be up to something... " I know how cruel I am to my servants and people, I cant change or ask for forgiveness from you. So you can kill me... its what you've always wanted right?" Her sweet understanding voice ran through his ears.

She grinned to herself on the inside as she watched the emotions run across his face. Oh how were men so easy to manipulate. She moved closer and took his hand to her throat. " Im ready you can take my life... I deserve it." She asked closing her eyes as her slave was absolutely baffled.

Just what the? How? What the? This doesn't make a damn bit a sense? Just what is going on? He tightened the grip on her throat just to prove he was serious but falling exactly for Chi-Chi's ploy. " Offering yourself like this to me. That's so kind of you!" He said as he squeezed her neck, feeling her jugular against his grip and the flow of blood through her veins against his fingers.

" Please do it! I don't want to be a whore or a trophy for some sick man!" She cried her hands squeezing his grip tighter on her throat. It wont be long before he's begging me to forgive him.

Goku felt as if he had been smacked by a brick when he heard that. " Whore? What are you talking about?" He said pressing for answers and for time as he was becoming ever more confused.

" They already used my body... they probably got me pregnant. I can't ever face the life ahead anymore, a royal affair would humiliate me and my family I could never assume any title. My father would disown me and everything I am would mean nothing. So please just save me years of suffering now or me having to end my life myself." Chi-Chi asked gazing deeply into his eyes with gently compassion and remorse. She trailed her other hand over his cheek gently. " Please..." She asked as false tears welled up in her eyes.

Goku shook his head taking his hand away quickly as if he had been burned by fire. " I can't kill you... damit I want to so much... but damit I cant!" Goku growled hating the fact that he couldn't bring himself to kill her. the person who stole so much asked for death by his hand and completely struck him away from doing so. As if she had ripped the will straight from him. It pissed him off so much.

Chi-Chi felt like patting herself on the back for that performance, easily she had fooled him. Now all she had to do was keep the act up and then she might have a fighting chance of escaping so long as she kept him wrapped around her finger then there was a chance. She smiled and brushed a few stray locks from his hair behind his face gently and cupping his cheek. " You'll find a reason to kill me later so its alright, just promise you will when we find a way to escape if at all."

Goku didn't push away as he looked away from her gaze. Disgusted himself for unable to do it and now for accepting her sympathy. " Where are we then?" He asked drawing the subject to something else.

" Were on a ship is all I know, as to who has taken us and to where I don't know. But I have to assume they do not know who I am or I would be dead for certain. And im going to have to assume from what i've heard that you suit some of men on this ship." The last part a dead lie but she could use that anger of his to her advantage.

His eyes snapped to her anger written over their black surfaces, and glistening in the poor light of the hallowed ship. The gentle slaps of the waves against the side was all that was heard as she scooted closer into his lap. Her hands gently rubbing the bruise over his face. " I'll see what I can do for this alright?" She asked as Goku only stared at her. He couldn't deny that it hurt and if she could relieve the pain he would appreciate it.

Chi-Chi gently rubbed the tender bruise applying pressure around it as to not to aggravate any pain but as well to soothe him. " Am I making it better or worse?" She asked gently as she trailed her fingers over the lump on his head. Feeling a shiver run down his body she watched him relax slightly.

" No it doesn't hurt." He said leaning back against the hard wood of the ship as the mistress pressed herself closer, her breasts were almost in his face as she was on her knees rubbing away some of the pain Damn... he swore inside as his body reacted to her touches in other ways. His arousal starting to grow as she gently worked her hands to his shoulders and rubbed them slowly. He didn't know of her expertise but he couldn't care as he felt her hands do magic.

She moved her face next to his own to grin deviously as she was easily putting her plan into action. She had numerous massages and treatments over the years she knew what to do and they worked just as well on him. " Feeling better?" She whispered as he only nodded, his eyes closed and a slight pressure against her thigh made her almost laugh. His body couldn't deny hers so close it was almost instinctive for him to react like that. She worked her way down rubbing his chest and sides, using her knuckles fingers and nails all to slowly wrap him ever tighter around her finger.

" That's enough!" He said almost desperately his hands grabbing hers to prevent her from continuing, surely if she did he would have to give into his body's desires. His breathing slightly heavy and his heart was beating against his ribcage like a hammer. " Do we have food?" He asked as she pointed to a corner. His eyes followed her hand and he himself was slightly appalled with the food. But hell he couldn't pass it up when comparing it to what he ate in the woods. He moved away from her and to the corner. He threw off the bugs and into one of the buckets knowing that they might be needed to help clean up should he have to use them. He grabbed a fairly decent sized portion and threw it in his mouth hastily chewing and swallowing to eat the next, the sooner he finished the sooner he could forget what he was eating and hope it stayed down.

" How can you possibly eat that? Its disgusting!" He heard over his shoulder as the mistress looked like she was going to hurl. True to someone like her this was like eating vomit but she should learn quick if she wanted to live.

" You should just eat it and forget what it is. There are rarely times you get fed so take your chance now. He said passing the bowl to her. Then grabbing the water that was to warm to be drank normally, but he swigged down as much as he could before he started coughing hard not enjoying the taste. He looked back to see the mistress picking through the food and eating small bits. " Just eat it." He said ignoring the glare of utter repulse. This was going to be a very rough time...

Goku and Chi-Chi lay together but out of warmth rather then anything else, they had no clothing and having their bodies close together would save heat. At least that was what Goku was telling himself as he felt the curves pressed against him. If it was anyone else he would not be having this problem at all. But no he had the mistress, the most physically alluring woman he had ever seen. Fate, Kami, Heaven,Hell, whichever it was seemed to having fun with torture to be he and her together.

Well as he felt her soft breathing on his arm he knew she was asleep and he was thankful for that, he didn't want her to be awake the greater the chance she might be scheming something. But he himself knew this might all be a false trap. That she might be playing with him, but as well there was the side that told him to believe her. But should she try and stab him in the back... " I have to be ready..." He told himself.

I will abandon her when we escape I will let her get her own way back to her father and then I can find a way to get back to grandpa and Charsi. They both need to know that im alright I can care less what happens to her. If I take her back she'll just shackle me back in chains and then im done for. She won't let me go that is a fact. If she wasn't willing too before then she wouldn't now.

Just how to get rid of her without her thinking he had purposely done it? She probably knew about his grandfather and Charsi, she always knew something about him that she shouldn't. So now he was left with one task. Find a way to get rid of her...

But as the trudging of boots and the dragging of chains fell down the stairs along with the illumination of a light. Something else was going to be coming his way. Shit! What else can possibly go wrong now? He cursed inside his head.

" PIRATESSS!" Someone screamed loudly above deck... Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me... CRASH!

Of course who didn't see that coming? But you gotta love it right?

R&R MajinBroli


End file.
